


Mastering the Stretch

by RinAsami



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAsami/pseuds/RinAsami
Summary: Stretching is important before any strenuous activity. Victor, being the most helpful coach, assists Yuri in mastering the more difficult ones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little one-shot that I came up with! <3 Victuri!!!

* * *

 

 

"Yuri, you have to relax! Take a deep calming breath," Victor urged while caressing the face of his sweat-slicked partner.

"I can't relax, not like this! Ow!!! It hurts!" Yuri whined with tears threatening to escape his reddened eyes.

"I know it hurts sweetheart, just a little more and you'll be stretched properly. You'll thank me for this later. I guarantee it." Victor placed a kiss on the ankle he was holding.

Yuri didn't know how adorable he looked at that very moment. His coach and lover tried not to laugh and destroy what confidence the younger had. It was alluring to see the young Japanese man try so hard, sweating and panting all the while complaining at the same time. Even though Victor felt a little sorry for his student, the other's actions were just too endearing for him to stop.

"Victor-- can you massage it more-- to ease the pain? Please." Yuri asked in the sweetest voice he could manage, batting his eyes for effect.

Long fingers trailed along the expanse of the vulnerable pale thigh, gently kneading the flesh while stroking up and down. Yuri melted under his coach's touch. Victor could feel the skater's tension ease the longer he massaged the tight area.

"Ahh, that feels so much better," Yuri purred.

Victor couldn't help but smirk. "Yes, I know. I could feel you relaxing under my touch. Shall we go further?"

Yuri didn't get a chance to answer, and he was stretched just a little more, causing his body to ache and beg for mercy.

"Please, Victor, I can't take it. The pain..." Yuri reached for his coach and squeezed his shoulder for emphasis.

"Yuri..." Victor chastised the other in his sing-song voice by merely saying his name.

"But I..." The skater started but was interrupted by his impatient coach.

* * *

 

"How do you expect to do the Biellmann Spin at the next competition if you can't even get your foot behind your shoulder!"

"Vic-- Victor! I'm a man! I'm not supposed to bend that way!" Yuri raised his voice at his coach's chiding. He immediately regretted it and felt bad for snapping at the man he loved. "I'm sorry, it's just..."

"Oh Yuri, don't worry about it," Victor said, undeterred by the snappiness of his lover. "I will have you bending many ways that you never thought possible." A shutter escaped Yuri's body as his coach kissed down from the foot to the knee on the leg he was holding behind its owners back.

Yuri was standing in front of his coach with his right leg behind, being held up to an astonishing height by Victor who was inching it higher and higher. The young skater wanted to master more feminine spins and Victor obliged by helping him stretch beyond his normal routine.

The coach released the captured leg, and Yuri caught the bar attached to the wide fitness mirror, preventing himself from falling face first into it.

"I need a break!" Yuri wiped the sweat from his brow and shook his head, causing little beads of perspiration to go in all directions.

Victor grabbed the man, pushing him against the mirror, and kissed him passionately. "No breaks for you Yuri. We have more parts of you that we need to stretch." A sly hand dipped below the rear waistband of Yuri's sweatpants.

Yuri tried to push the other off, but his coach was determined. "Nooo... I'm all gross! And I smell awful after practicing."

Victor moved to slide his nose up the damp jaw to his lover's ear. "How do you think you'll be when I get through with you?" Yuri squeaked when his earlobe was nibbled. "You'll smell even better-- sweat mixed with sex. Mmm, my favorite."

Yuri turned bright red from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. "Victor-- when you talk like that..." The young skater just moaned in want.

The eager coach picked up his willing student, swinging him up into a bridal-style hold. "I think this next set of stretches requires the confines of our hotel room, don't you?" Victor asked with a grin.

Yuri just nodded, "Yes," as he stared into his lover's eyes while being carried out of the studio as fast as naturally possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Sign up for my newsletter at [seramaddingly.com](http://www.seramaddingly.com)


End file.
